sovietstation13fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Процедура задержания охраны
Иерархия Глава охраны командует офицерами, тюремщиком и детективом. Тюремщик следит за бригом и оружейной, и может выдать некоторые вещи офицерам охраны Оборудование Смотрите снаряжение охраны. Закон thumb|205px|I AM THE LAW! http://nanotrasen.com/wiki/index.php/File:Imacop.pngКосмический закон - собрание преступлений и наказаний за содеянное В противном случае капитан определит законность действий персонала (в разумных пределах). Стандартные процедуры Для гражданского персонала * Не пытайся задержать преступника. Вызови охрану! * Самооборона законна, если сбежать не возможно и есть опасность для жизни или здоровья. * Не удаляйте полицейскую ленту, без уважительной причины! Интерес - не очень хорошая причина туда ходить. Для заключённых * Не надо быть глупым. Вы в конце концов там не просто так, вырваться будет не легко * Бить своей обувью окно - очень глупо!. Не делайте этого * Самоубийство или убийство себя, только потому, что вы в бриге тоже очень глупо, даже в качестве предателя . * Не требуйте суда, за преступления лёгкой или средней тяжести. Вам естественно откажут. Допрос * Допрос должен быть проведён в бриге, предпочтительно с диктофоном * Если человек не подозреваемый, не стоит одевать на него наручники , оглушить или слепить флешкой. * Если персона не говорит нужных данных, поговорите с главой охраны. Арест Для преступников в розыске: * Добавить их в розыск через терминал охраны. * Предупредить охрану по радио. Для мелких, средних и опасных преступников: * Обьявить о намерении арестовать человека, по радио. * Попросить человека прийти мирно, без наручников. * Если он отказываеться, нужно надеть наручники. * При попытке побега или нападении, нужно использовать флеш или стан баттон (флеш предпочтительней), не забудьте добавить срок за попытку побега. * Доставить в бриг для заключения. Если засвидетельствуете приступление: * Немедленно оглушить или ослепить и надеть наручники. * Доставить в бриг . Процесс * Проведите обыск доставленного в бриг, в это время на него должны надеть наручники(если их нет). Для незначительных преступлений при отсуцтвии нелегально добытых предметов: * Можно обойтись предупреждением, вместо заключения. * Конфискуйте контрабанду (вещи к которым человек не имеет допуск) и положите в шкафчик брига, не забирайте наушний, ПДА и карту (ИД карта не может открыть двери брига). * Заберите наушник у тех заключённых, которые им злоупотребляют. Заключение в тюрьму Для мелких, средних и подозреваемых в крупном преступлении людей: * Доставить преступника в камеру. * Выставить время на таймере и закрыть дверь. * Засунуть вещи заключённого в тюремный шкафчик, в камере. * Снять наручники с заключённого * Привяжите его к кровати или попросите отойти и снмите наручники, если от отказываеться используйте флеш чтобы ослепить его и снимайте наручники * При попытке побега оглушите его или ослепите и добавте одну минуту на таймер ( * Обновите записи охраны. Для диверсантов и серьёзных преступников: * Посадите преступника в камеру * Выствте время на двери. * Снимите всё кроме наручников. * Закройте его вещи в тюремном шкафу. * Оденьте на него тюремную форму * Снимите с преступника наручники * Если вы рискуете привяжите его к кровати и снимите наручники, в случае сопротивления ослепите его или оглушите. * При попытке побега, оглушите или ослепите и добавте срок за попытку побега с заключения * Обновите записи охраны. Для осуждённых за тяжелые преступления: * Закрыть в камере без вещей * Одеть тюремную форму * Охранять место его заключения * Снять наручники * Обновить записи охраны Освобождение * Если заключённый не мешает, не убивает нервы доблесных СБ, то от его срока могут отнять 25%. * Когда истекает время, офицер должен присуцтвовать, чтобы бывший заключённый не забрал нелегально полученные предметы. * Для диверсантов можно использовать химические ипланты или ипланты слежения. Удержание до суда * Используйте вышесказанные процедуры. * Используйте камеру, которая находится левее суда. * Охраняйте место ихнего заключения. * Для безопасности, с опасных преступников можно не снимать наручники. Сбор улик * Crime scene must be sealed off for evidence to be valid. * Detective/Forensic Technician is in charge of evidence gathering. All evidence handling must be done by them, unless there is none present. * All evidence handling must be done with security gloves on. * Items that can be, must be held in evidence bags for transportation or use in trials. * Crime scene must be preserved until all evidence is collected. * After evidence is collected, bodies may be taken away and area may be cleaned up. Советы * Убийство без причины карается баном, не убивайте никого!. * Вы - защитник Space Law (Закона), вы не The Law (закон). * Используйте минимум силы, если нет опасности для вас. * Остерегайтесь опасных, вооруженных людей, хотя вы и должны использовать минимум агресии по отношению к другим, вы должны беспокоиться и за свою жизнь * Отвечайте на вызовы охраны * Перет тем как оглушить, вы должны поговорить с подозреваемым (В случае если его вина не доказана) Контрольные точки охраны Arrivals Checkpoint (прибытие):. Эта точка находится у прибытия. Там есть камеры, ИК (ID) компьютер и терминал охраны. Используя эту точку с умом, можно приставить туда охранника, чтобы он следил за новоприбывшими The Brig: Tут заправляет тюремщик.Если вы находитесь в бриге или в оружейной, он может вам приказывать. В бриге есть камеры с таймерами для заключённых, также немного левее есть камера для тех, над кем будет вершиться судебное заседание! Security Office and Armory: Бриг - твой дом. Оружейная содержит оружие к которой HoS(Глава охраны) и Warden(Тюремщик) имеют доступ . Они могут выдать оружие в случае красной или синей тревоги, например при подтверждении факта революции. Также там есть офис HoS(Главы охраны) . Также там есть шкафчики с оборудованием для главы охраны (И ради бога, ЗАКРЫВАЙТЕ шкафчики Совет:Направте бипски на них!! Все о них забывают, до того момента как слышат их стальной голос за своей спиной. Бипски были созданы, чтобы ловить самых опасных преступников, которых СБ не в состоянии поймать. Category:Guides